New User Guide
=Welcome!= : Hey new users, welcome to Wolves Roleplay and Fanfiction Wikia, a literate, and semi-realistic roleplay site for wolf lovers! Since you are here, you must be wondering how to get around this place or how to do something, and it can be confusing at times! Have no fear, this guide should explain the basics of how to navigate and create your first character without hassle! Of course, if something about this does not make sense to you, or if this information does not answer your question, always feel free to ask for help from any of the staff or members! Essentially, this guide is here to help you understand what to do before making a character, requesting a character, and then how to roleplay your character or characters. The Basics What is this roleplay about? :: So in short, , is a relatively new wiki that has gone through several changes throughout the years. It is a smaller wiki with a usual coming and going of people, but we hope to grow our community as much as possible! This wiki uses its own geological place as the setting, and to help get an idea of the place here are some pages to help you in case! :*'Codes' - This page simply clarifies the rules used by packs and certain codes/circumstances that they follow. Please be sure to read over this so you're sure what's going on when roleplaying! :*'History' - This page details the history of our . Its an easy to follow guide of what has happened in the known history of the groups, and it might sometimes be updated to include important in-roleplay events. :*'Territories' - The Territories page offers a description of the Pack territories and where the camps are. It briefly explains how large or small the territories are and the climate within them. : After having a read through our main pages, and possibly some research, you’ll most likely be wanting to join a group. Our main Groups include; The Pack of Dark Skies, and The Pack of the Rising Sun. Most of the Pscks live in an uneasy harmony, but, every so often fights can flare up and cause uneasy allegiances, especially between the two original packs which most of the time seem to have breakouts. : But if that life isn't for you, we also have Outsiders. Outsiders are typically the wolves that prefer to live without a pack because they either don't enjoy their way of life or their customs, or they were simply banished from them for disobedience. Characters Creating Your Character :After reading those pages above, you should be ready to create your first character! Head to the group's talkpage, where there is the following form to fill out. ::Name: Character name ::Appearance: Their appearance (it should be realistic) ::Character: List their key traits, preferably more than one. ::Rank: You cannot request a high rank if it is your first character. Ranks can be found on the pages of the Packs. : Also please don't request a high rank, as most of the time they are planned or prophesied. If you would like to have one at a future date, make sure you ask one of the users who own the leader. They'll both be able to tell you when a spot opens up to be claimed. However, don't beg for these ranks as that will make your chance at getting one low. You may not also have more than 1 high ranking character per pack- for example, you cannot claim the role of your character to be Alpha ''and ''Beta of the same pack, but you may chose to be more than 1 high ranking character as long as they do not fall under the same pack. Once you fill out this form and sign it with four ~~~~'s, our head admin will review your request. To make it run easier, make sure your character has some depth to their personality. : Once your character is accepted, you can make their page! Head over to the Page Requirements to see how your page should look. It's easier to just copy and paste the content from the Page Format to your new page and adjust its information to suit your character. : Also, if there is already a wolf with the same name as yours, add the abbreviation for the group at the end of the page name. For example, there are two wolves named Ebony. The second one is in The Pack of Rising Sun. At the end of the page, the name would be (RS), since that's the Pack that character is in. If there's already a Ebony (RS), add (RS II) and so on at the end. Roleplaying The Basics & Rules : As this is a roleplay wiki, it's always good to know the general basics of roleplay. Being the rules and the basics. :* No godmodding/powerplaying. :* If you want to do something with another roleplayer's character, like kill them or make them be mates with your character, you must have the person's permission. :* When it comes to birth scenes, they do not have to be shown unless it's important. :** When it comes to things like that and mating, it's best to do a 'fade to black' transition. It means the same thing and makes it less weird or gross. :* Don't bother people too much - asking them too many questions will make them feel irritated and frankly annoyed. It's understandable if you're new, though, since you'll have to learn the ropes. :* Play along with the plotlines - it'll make things go smoothly. Many users have their own sub-plots within the Pack's major plot, so be sure to get in on those if you'd like. Make sure to ask though before rushing in on someone else's plots! :** If you need any help to the plots, some plots can be see in the Forum or see one of the Admins for sure. :* Be mindful of others squicks, or discomforts. If you're roleplaying something like heavy gore, put it under a drop-down box so that it's not easily seen when they're viewing it. :* Don't mess with the Pack descriptions, history, lore, etc. at all. Only admins can. :* If you are to add something to your character, like a mental disorder, a disability, or the like, research is highly suggested. We don't want to offend anybody in any shape or form, and if you can't handle even a little bit, perhaps it's best you don't add it at all. How to Roleplay : For your first post, you don't have to have much to it. Just have your character enter camp, or wake up. Maybe have them interact with someone else's cat to start up an interaction. Don't have your character kill, or mate with anyone else's characters. You should always have permission from people before you try anything dramatic like that. It just makes the roleplay nicer to be a part of. Try to use good grammar when roleplaying, as it makes your posts much easier to read. This wiki is also semi-literate at the least - so good grammar and spelling is highly advised. Only roleplay your own characters, unless you have someone's permission to roleplay theirs. Once you're done typing up your post, sign it with four ~~~~, so we can know who posted it. Then, you're done! Lingo General RP Terms :*Godmodding - One roleplays a character not owned by them, usually for their own purposes. Also known as powerplaying. :*Mun - The person roleplaying the character. Also known as Roleplayer. :*Muse - The player’s character, or things that inspire the player. Abbreviations :*RS - Pack of Rising Sun :*DS - Pack of Dark Skies :*OtS - Outsiders The Projects Characters :Project Characters is a project dedicated to improving character pages. Every character page starts out with a bronze grade, and can be nominated for silver or gold. To nominate articles, you need to request to join on the talk page of the project. Any nomination put up by a user not in the project will be declined. A lead will accept you into the project, and then you can begin nominating articles! A user classified as a lead is the leader, the beta, or a senior user. The leads of Project Characters can put votes up for articles, give them a CBV, and accept join requests. The leader of Project Characters is Ari. Charart :Project Charart is a project dedicated to making art for character pages. Every user starts out as a Lieutenant and can start making art straight away! To join this Project, leave a message on the talk page! Any art put up by a user not in the project will be declined. A lead will accept you into the project, and then you can begin putting up art! A user classified as a lead is the leader, or, the Beta. The leads of Project Charart can decline and archive art, give them a CBA, and accept join requests. The leader of Project Charart is Ari. Category:Important Pages Category:Guides